In Another Realm
by lunari empress aia
Summary: When another empire summons the Seiryu seishi to fight for them, another force in that world summons the Suzaku seishi to the same world.
1. Prolouge

In Another Realm  
  
Summary: Eight people from another world summon the Suzaku seishi  
and their miko into their own world, to assist them in   
what could be the deciding factor in the war between good  
and evil in every world in existence. Unfortunately, it's  
not going to be easy, with the Seiryu seishi working for   
the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Characters:  
  
Aia: The empress of the Lunari Empire, who summons the Suzaku seishi  
after learning that the other side has also employed warriors  
from another world. One of the bearers of the Hyperion gems.  
She is the high priestess of the mother-goddess Hyperia.  
Ryu: Another bearer of the Hyperion gems. There's soemthing going  
on between him and Aia, along the lines of a romantic relationship,  
despite the fact that she's fourteen, and he's twenty-eight.  
Sabe: Asaiya's twin, another bearer of a Hyperion Gem, she has a  
special efficiency for animals, as does her twin. She turns  
into a wolf at will  
Asaiya: Sabe's older twin, also a bearer of a Hyperion Gem. She is  
more duty-minded, and will defend her empress with her  
own life. Her animal form is that of a tiger.  
Sabre: A prince from a small kingdom that lies next to the Lunari  
empire. At first, he was only 'in on it' to protect his kingdom,  
but now he's very devoted to serving Aia. Another Hyperion  
gem bearer.  
Rajin: An assassin, bandit and thief, Ryu's best friend. Final bearer  
of the Hyperion Gem. He tried to shirk from his duties, which  
is why he was the last to be found.  
  
Zoriat: The villain, who works for the Demon Goddess, Neia. He summons  
the Seiryu seishi.  
  
Places:  
  
Lunari Empire: The largest Empire in the world of Solinar, takes up  
over 75% of all the land and sea in the world of   
Solinar. Aia, at fourteen, is their youngest ruler  
ever. Aia became the Empress when her parents, three  
older brothers, and two older sisters were killed in  
an attack by Zoriat's forces. Aia was on a quest for  
the warriors of Hyperia and their six gems at that time,   
so she escaped death. The Lunari empire is the most  
threatening to Zoriat's kingdom.  
Karin Empire: The second largest empire in Solinar, this is the realm  
of Zoriat. Their empire is much inferior in size, but  
their power rivals that of the Lunari.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Highness, I'm afraid I have bad news!" Asaiya pratically fell in  
to the seeing-chamber, as she struggled to bow to her empress and  
speak at the same time.  
"Oh Asaiya, I think I already know." Aia whispered, pointing to  
the immense mirror, in which Aia, as high priestess saw visions, "It  
is not fair, to summon others to assist in their work. I do not know  
how that fiend Zoriat got them to agree, but he probably promised them  
some of his dark power, he has a nearly limitless amount of that, at  
any rate."  
"Please excuse me for mentioning this, but Ryu thinks that we should  
summon warriors from the same world, to, as he says, 'level the playing  
field'. The warriors of their god called Suzaku, the pheonix."  
"NO! Their world is not even yet in the council of worlds! This is  
against all protocal, and all rules the council hold sacred!" Aia   
cried out, enraged. "The balance of good and evil, they cannot fight  
for. They are not yet advanced enough to accept all the duties the  
council has set for the guardians of each world."   
"So we can just do it all for their world! Aia, you are only fourteen  
years old! You already are the guardian of our world, you can't manage  
another one!" Asaiya exclaimed, enraged.  
"The council assigns special forces to take care of worlds not yet  
advanced enough to accept reality! You know that!" Aia said firmly, as  
she stood up.  
"Anyway, empress, we've voted. You will do it for us, won't you? Oh  
please?" Sabe poked her head in, her casual attitude showing in the   
fact that she did not bother to bow.  
"It is the rule. When your holy warriors think it best, you have to  
listen, and comply, as the high priestess." Sabe said calmly, knowing  
that he was very much in the right.  
"I suppose you are correct. *sigh...* Do all five of you agree with  
Asaiya?" she asked as turned, facing her entire group, as they came  
into the viewing room.  
"Yes, my Empress." Ryu confirmed.  
"Obviously, anything Sabe wants, works for me!" Rajin laughed   
conspiriationally with Sabe.  
Sabre nodded gravely, "It is the only thing that will work."  
Asaiya said seriously, "It is necessary, I agree with that."  
Sabe giggled mischieviously, in one of those moments that made it hard  
to see that she and Asaiya were twins, even with near-identical appearances,  
"Well, I said yes, didn't I?"  
Aia turned to the immense crystal mirror, completely resolute, "Then I  
shall summon the warriors of Suzaku. If Hyperia wills it, they will assist  
us in this war against Neia, the Black Dragon Goddess. Hopefully, with   
their help, we will be able to assist in keeping the balance of good and  
evil in all worlds that are good.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So what do you think? Continue this, or trash it? Please review, so I can  
hear what you think about this. 


	2. Summoning

Chapter 2  
  
Aia sighed softly, as she stood in front of the worlds-portal,  
within the inner sanctums of Hyperia's most holy temple. She   
looked at the massive gate, it was beautiful, in a way, very   
extravagent. It was a beautiful silver metal, encrusted with  
sapphire crystals. The worlds-portal, though it served as a  
gate, was more like a huge mirror.  
Aia then frowned inwardly, this should be easy for her! She  
had saved the world once, and her empire of Lunari twice already!  
A simple summoning would be nothing worse than what she was  
used to. Aia had summoned the goddess's physical form before,  
even with the help of five warriors, it was difficult. Then she  
and her warriors had battled Zoriat and Neia on two seperate  
occasions, once right after he killed her family, and once at   
her coronation. She clenched her delicate hands into fists,   
now for the summoning. She raised her open hands, and closed her  
eyes. Then she began to chant the incantation.  
Even as she did this, her warriors watched silently, knowing  
that their empress needed to concentrate. Their faces were   
solemn and serious, even Rajin and Sabe were in an uncharacteristic  
silence.  
  
Hyperia, hear my plea!  
Beyond the veil that screens your world,  
Let your daughter open it!  
Beyond the portal, some will gather,  
Let them now be summoned!  
Open the portal, open it now!  
Summon those that I have chosen!  
Hyperia hear me!  
  
Aia concentrated as she finished this chant, as hard as she  
ever had, channeling the power of the Hyperion Gem in her diadem,  
and using the gathered power to activate the portal.   
Every piece of jewelry she wore was used to strengthen and  
amplify her magical force. The diadem, containing the Hyperion  
Gem, the Goddess Staff with the Rainbow Gem, and some charged  
crystals in her necklace and bracelets increased her power to  
maximum level. Now, Aia sent the power through, ripping into  
the magical veil, and gathering the Suzaku warriors, then taking  
them through.  
When Aia opened her eyes, she saw the last trace of azure light  
fading away from the portal. She felt extremely weak, as one   
usually did after performing such strong magic. Asaiya rushed to  
help support her, so she could stay standing.  
Right in front of the portal stood a very bewildered-looking  
group of people. The seven warriors of Suzaku and their priestess  
obviously had not expected to be suddenly transported to another  
world.  
"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" one of the  
group-members shouted, it was one with flaming-orange hair.  
  
Miaka blinked, suddenly, they were in a strange temple-like  
place, in front of an immense mirror. In front of them stood a  
small group of six people, each of them looked very strange, and  
they projected an aura of cold strength.  
The smallest one also projected an sense of assured leadership,  
even if she looked about fourteen, she still seemed more mature  
than any other teenager Miaka had ever known. Every piece of jewelry  
she wore seemed to glow with inner power. She was beautiful, but  
Miaka could see that she seemed weakened. She had luminous blue-  
green eyes, and very long black hair.  
The other two girls seemed to be twins, and they looked about  
seventeen or so. Despite the fact that their choices of hairstyle  
were very different. The one that was helping the other girl stand  
straight had golden hair with black streaks that made her seem like  
a tiger, and the other had pale-blond hair that was shorter. They  
both had piercing emerald eyes.  
The men all seemed older, and their faces where expressionless.  
They all seemed to be around twenty to maybe almost twenty-nine.  
Even so, the group of six seemed like the kind of group that   
worked together, just like the seishi.  
  
Ryu began to speak, but Aia silenced him with a short gesture,  
she herself would explain this situation. "I am Aia, empress of  
the Lunari, and high priestess of our Goddess Hyperia, I am the  
one who summoned you to our world of Solinar, as our enemies have  
summoned the warriors of the deity Seiryu. I summoned you here, to  
ask for your assisstance in the fight against Zoriat, as he has   
employed the use of another group from your world.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Author's Comments: So what do you think? Is this dumb, should I scrap  
it? Or is it good so far? Please review, and I don't  
care if it's to criticize, because praising bad work  
means more bad work.  



	3. Loss

Chapter 3  
  
"Whoa, I really don't think that's possible, we don't have the  
time, how dense do you think we are?!" Tasuki exclaimed angrily.  
At this, Aia laughed, "Well, if losing time is all that you're  
worried about, then you do not have to be. The thereom of advanced  
travel between worlds states that when very deep magic is used, no  
time can be lost to the group summoned."  
"But I lost time, time still passed in my world when I went to  
theirs." Miaka said slowly.  
This time, it was Sabe who answered, "Well, Aia used the deepest  
form of magic, and she told us anyway, you came into their world  
through a book in yours, didn't you?" Miaka nodded, "Aia didn't use  
a basic enchantment on an object in your world, so the magic runs  
deeper..."  
Aia gave Sabe a severe 'you're scaring them' look, before continuing,  
"I can guarantee you, you will lose no time, and you need not worry  
about loss of life, as our powers are sufficient to keep your group  
from serious injury."   
Hotohori shook his head, "It's not just that, I really don't think  
any of us can handle-"  
Ryu seemed to have reached the end of his rather limited patience,  
and he broke Hotohori off, "Well, you do understand that your Seiryu  
seishi friends will be in possession of stronger powers if Zoriat  
is bargaining with him, don't you! And if you don't I'll be happy to  
tell you, Zoriat destroyed an entire city and an army to kill Aia's  
family, and he was still left with enough to fight all six of us on  
two separate occassions, only a week apart-"  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Aia was nearly crying, "It is their free choice  
whether or not to comply with our intentions, and you know that, Ryu!  
You know it is only with Neia's favor that he has such limitless   
dark power!"  
Suddenly Sabre, who had been calmly observing this conversation,  
stiffened, "I sense dark forces- everybody, get down!" he called   
out as he drew out a knife, and aimed it at a part of the temple  
wall.  
When it hit, everyone expected it to be stopped by the solid  
marble, but the knife never made it there. In it's speedy journey,  
it encountered the resistance of a human body...  
"DARK NINJA!" Rajin gasped, "Okay, guys, looks like it's time for  
some serious ass-kicking!"  
"Highness, here!" Asaiya grabbed something off a table, and tossed  
it at the young empress.  
The Suzaku seishi were surprised by how quickly the six were  
ready for battle, then they were even more stunned by the fact that  
Aia was holding a flute, not a sword or some sort of weapon,  
especially since the other five carried weapons that seemed to   
glow with power like the staff Aia had placed on a stand, so she  
could concentrate on the flute.  
Ryu held the Immortals Sword, his Hyperion gem was set in his  
gauntlets. Sabre had a pair of twin short-blades, and the normally  
calm prince was ready for battle. Sabe had a magical flail ready  
for use, and Asaiya had the pinwheel weapon that was a speacialty  
of the Dvati tribe which they were born to. Rajin had a crossbow  
held at the ready. All of these weapons were gifts from the goddess  
to increase their efficiency in battle.  
Aia put the flute to her lips, and began playing, a haunting  
melody. Then, dark ninja like the one Sabre had killed appeared   
everywhere, materializing as their invisibility magic surrendered  
to the power of the flute. There were about twenty in the room, and  
now Aia seemed especially enraged. The flute was a relic of the  
royal family, and was endowed with very strong magical power.  
"How dare agents of Neia desecrate this temple... Warriors of  
Hyperia, now is the time to fight!" Aia took up her staff, it's  
gem glowing with power ready to use.  
"HA! Only twenty against the six of us, are you sure this is a  
fair fight for them?!" Rajin laughed, but was silenced by an icy  
glare from Asaiya.  
Now, the Dark Ninja were swarming about, and each were taking  
on one of the group. Strangely, they seemed to ignore the Suzaku  
group. Big Mistake.  
Tamahome was the first to decide that this battle was as much  
theirs as it was for these people from another world. "Even if  
this is not yet offically my fight, I can still kick some ass!"  
When two of the dark warriors tried to attack Aia, they were  
met by an invisible force field that glowed blue- and shocked  
them with an immense bolt of blue lightning when they hit. It was  
obvious that, even in a weakened state, she was still good at  
fighting through spellcraft.  
Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki seemed to have decided  
that this situation was one they had to interfere with. Putting  
into account the fact that there where six other fighters in  
this battle, the dark ninja were very soon overcome. Between the  
swordsmanship of Hotohori and Ryu, along with the skills in martial  
arts and other forms of fighting by the others, along with a bit  
of fire from Tasuki, the enemies soon found themselves sorely   
beaten, exept for one.  
"Hah, foolish worshippers of the weakest goddess..." A voice  
that sent chills down everyones spine.  
"Zoriat..." Aia hissed.  
"I will be relieving 'your highness' and your beloved warriors  
of your powerless baubles. You will be glad to see that the  
fighters I've summoned are much more powerful than the ones you've  
called." Zoriat waved his hand, and all six Hyperion gems landed  
in his palm.  
Before Aia and her fighters could strike back, Zoriat vanished,  
in a puff of black smoke.  
"I take it that wasn't a good thing..." Tamahome whispered.  
"Obviously, no da..." that being a statement from Chichiri.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Comments: Please review, be as brutal as you want, I would like  
to know what you think.  
  
  



End file.
